RWBY: The child of grimm
by lunamegatron
Summary: A child, a baby, given to the Grimm as an offering. to the surprise of many, returns years later with an altered aura, semblance and a confused mindset. Will the child of Grimm be a help or a hindrance to mankind and the world of remnant?


"Waaaaahhhhh"

The cries of a young baby boy echoed throughout the large cave. A man cloaked in black with a Grimm mask covering his face, laid the boy down on a small stone, bowing towards the shadows behind and walking away, exiting the cave."Waaaaah! Waaaahhhhh!" "Quiet" "..." "Another human child. Perhaps this one will be more...acceptable."The thunderous voice that rang out through the shadows exclaimed with intrigue. At the same time, glowing red eyes became visible in the blackness. The child gazed up at them, not realising the danger those eyes possessed."You do not fear me?" "Hahahaha"At the beings words, the child simply giggled gleefully."What an odd child""It is done" "Good. And the Grimm?" "They have left, just as was promised." "Then all is man cloaked in black spoke to a white haired woman also cloaked in black.

-5 years later.

[man] "this makes no sense.." [Woman] "is it such a bad occurrence though?" [Man] "well, no, but-" [Woman] "I believe it best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. If the life of that one child was enough to bring us these five years of peace, perhaps more, then I'd say that it was worth it." [Man] "but-" [Woman] "enough." [man] "y-yes."

-5 years later.

"Do you understand now? How to use the gifts I have given you?" "Yes father." The boy, once given as a sacrifice, was now being raised by the being he was sacrificed to. The large, dragon-like Grimm brought its face closer to the boy. It's white mask reflecting in the boys bright red eyes. The dragon Grimm began to speak in a solemn tone as he grew closer to the boy, his black hair being blown by the Grimms breaths. "When you were first brought before me I thought you would be just another meal. However, even as a baby, you were able to hear my words, the words of the Grimm. ...the time is drawing near, my son." "Time? Time for what?" "These past ten years have been some of the most joyful years of my very long life. However, Grimm feed on negative emotions. I am no different." "Wait father, does this mean-" "You always were smart for your age. Yes. Simply put, I am dying. I have four years remaining at the most. When that time comes, will you listen to my final request as your father?" "I-of course." "Travel. Meet others and learn from them what I could never teach you. You will have struggles. Humans and Grimm alike. It will be your choice whose side you take. "Are you saying that I should fight?" "Only if you must. I do not wish to see you hurt. As a father, I only want to see you live your life to the fullest." "Okay. When the time comes, I promise. I will fulfil your request." "And another thing. You do not have to be strong with me right now." "I-I-I" The boys eyes began welling up with tears as he stuttered through his words. The boy ran over to his father of ten years, crying and hugging the oversized creature late into the night. The cries of the boy could be heard even throughout the small town a short way away. This only increased the fear the townsfolk had of the now dying beast.

\- 4 years later.

In the cavernous mountainside, a great Grimm breathed its last. Next to it, lay a 14 year old boy, shedding tears for the large beast he called his father. His father had raised him, taught him all he knew about Grimm, humans, hunters and everything else it could think of. Now, after leaving him with a goal and a final parting gift, the boy left the cave, wearing clothes poorly stitched together with cloth left behind after old sacrifices.

\- (boys pov)

"Father, no, dad, I'm leaving now. I promise you, I'll live my life to its fullest." I left the cave I spent my whole life in with a solemn I left the cave, the bright light stinging my pale, sun deprived skin, I took a deep breath, and began my decline down the mountainside. I kicked the rocks at my feet in an attempt to entertain myself, the small pebbles ricocheting off of boulders all around. Almost there now. My father told about the small town nearby, saying that it was the place I was born. If someone were to ask whether I was going there to try and find my parents or because I felt a sense of "home" from that place, they would be wrong. I'm simply curious is all. Also, I feel like I should thank them in a way. If they hadn't offered me as a sacrifice, I never would have met my father, nor would I have attained the power I have now.I reached the bottom of the mountain and not two moments later, had my first encounter with another human. He looked much older than me, well built with the same black hair and eyes as me, though, the pungent smell he had wafted in the wind over to me causing me to become slightly dizzy. [Smelly man] "hey kid, you alright over there?" [Boy] "I'm sorry, it's just, that smell-" [Smelly man] "what smell? Ah, it's probably the alcohol." [Boy] "alcohol?" [Smelly man] "yeah, you want some?" [Boy] "um, no, I'm good thanks" [Smelly man] "ah, too bad, what's your name kid?"Name? I never really had one. Though, if I remember correctly, my father did say that he had a name didn't he? I think it was...[Boy] "Ryusan, but, call me Ryu." [Smelly man] "like the dragon? Nice name kid, mines Qrow." [Ryu] "like the bird?" [Qrow] "there's a Q in there but yeah, like the bird."The man called Qrow, began to walk away.[Ryu] "wait!" [Qrow] "what is it kid?" [Ryu] "um, do you know where the closest town is?" [Qrow] "hm? Yeah, just follow that path through the forest for a bit and you'll get there." [Ryu] "thank you" [Qrow] "no problem kid."With that, my first, short interaction with another human came to a close, and honestly, it was kind of exciting, although, he did smell a lot like, what was it called? Alcohol?Anyways, now that I know the direction I need to go, it's time to head to the town.

\- 40 minutes later (Qrow)

What a strange kid. I don't smell that bad do I? Well, whatever. It didn't take long and I was up by the entrance to the cave that supposedly housed a massive Grimm that actually took sacrifices and could control the other Grimm in the area, that's apparently why the town back there hasn't had any Grimm problems for the last 14 years. Well, I guess I'll find out when I go in the cave, I found...nothing? Wait, no, not nothing. Looking at the walls, there are letters, alphabet, drawings, these weren't done by a Grimm, there like a child's...that kid, his name was Ryusan? I thought that sounded familiar. The townsfolk called the Grimm that lived here, Ryusan. How old did he look? I need to be sure. If that kid was, of all things, Raised by a Grimm, this could be troublesome. Looks like I might to get in contact with Ozpin about this.


End file.
